


day ten ; death.

by quinlinkin



Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Other, twdgdrabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinlinkin/pseuds/quinlinkin
Summary: The subject of death all felt very confusing enough on its own. While Clementine had briefly shared in the past that people could go to another, better place after this one, he didn’t always understand it so easily.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Tenn (Walking Dead)
Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533620
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	day ten ; death.

**Author's Note:**

> so at first glance of this prompt, i was totally originally planning on making it sad af and ripping my own heart out in the process. _but_, i instead decided to make it about some wholesome bonding time between the goodest boys tenn & aj, and thus, 1000+ words were unintentionally born ajdkfgkl

Ever since Tenn had shared his personal take on the afterlife, it’s been incessantly playing on AJ’s mind. He’s reminded of the conversation each and every time he steps into his and Clementine’s shared dorm, eyes automatically gravitating to the drawing that Tenn had gifted to them where it hangs next to his own on the wall.

In all truthfulness, AJ never used to think much about what happens _ after _ someone dies. All he knew for certain about death was that it happened, sometimes beyond one’s control, and sometimes not. People could choose whether to live or die in certain situations, things could happen where they die by the hand of someone else - either purposely or accidental - and of course, monsters could kill you simply with one grazing bite or scratch.

The subject of death all felt very confusing enough on its own. While Clementine had briefly shared in the past that people could go to another, better place after this one, he didn’t always understand it so easily.

Tenn’s words stuck with him like glue. He’s not sure why, not in particular, but what he’d said about his sisters felt captivating, like opening a door to a whole other world of possibilities to suggest this life isn’t the only one you could live.

It’s during the two week period after arriving back at the school that AJ finally decides to talk to Tenn about it again. He’s not even sure what he’s planning on saying when he approaches him in his usual spot, sitting at one of the picnic tables as he idly draws.

He’s working with the colored pencils AJ had eventually given back to him. The picture spread out on the table before him is bright and lively, filled with lots of greens and blues and yellows. As AJ gets closer, he can see that it’s of a grassy landscape on a brilliant sunny day.

Although Clementine had said that AJ’s drawings were good, too, he can’t help but feel a little jealous of Tenn’s talents. He was _ really _good.

Sitting across from Tenn, the older boy lifts his gaze from his artwork.

“Oh. Hey, AJ,” he greets cheerfully, eyes slightly crinkled around a friendly smile.

“Hi,” AJ says, leaning his elbows against the table to get a better look at his drawing. Tenn notices his interest right away.

“Do you want to draw, too? I have some extra paper.”

AJ considers it for a moment, before remembering why he’d approached him in the first place.

“No, that’s okay…” he tells him, head tilting as he contemplates the best way to bring up the subject that’s been occupying his mind.

Apparently, Tenn picks up on his uncertainty. He’s an observant kid, much like AJ is.

“What’s up?” he asks curiously, setting down his green pencil to focus all of his attention on the small boy. AJ’s eyes continue to linger on the patch of grass he’d previously been coloring in.

It takes a moment before he finally responds, “I was just… thinking.”

Tenn naturally presses him for further details. “About what?”

“About…” AJ trails off. He decides to simply jump straight to the point. “Do you remember, back when we first got here - that night you gave me and Clem your picture?”

Tenn watches him intently. “Sure. What about it?”

“Well… do you remember the stuff you said, too? All that stuff about your sisters, and where you said they were. I mean- back before you found out what _ really _ happened to them.”

He seems to process that for a moment, until he gives a slow nod. “Uh-huh. I remember.”

Inquisitive eyes searching Tenn’s face, AJ continues. “That place you talked about… How do you know it’s _ real? _Like- how do you know that after we die, that’s where we’ll go?”

Again, there’s a brief passing where Tenn doesn’t say anything. AJ patiently waits, his curiosity growing the longer the silence lingers.

“I guess… nobody _ really _ knows for sure…” he finally starts slowly, as if he’s choosing his words very carefully. “It’s just… nice to think about. Y’know, that there’s more waiting for us on the other side. Something _ better_. And that… no matter what happens, everyone will end up together there again. And this time, we’ll all be able to stay together forever.”

That last part especially catches AJ’s interest. “_Forever? _”

“Yeah,” Tenn affirms, a certain amount of confidence present in his timid voice. “Forever.”

“But…” Now, it’s AJ’s turn to thoughtfully choose his words. “If that place is so much better, why don’t we all just go there now?”

Tenn answers comes quicker that the last, his expression softening. “Well, because- We need to live _ this _ life first. That’s just how it works. Here is only temporary, but we try to stay as long as we can. _ Then _we get to live in the other place forever.”

Somehow, AJ feels more confused than he had before. Tenn seems to pick up on that easily enough.

“What I’m trying to say, is… That place will always be there waiting for us. So, we shouldn’t waste this life rushing to get to the next. Because, it’s not going anywhere.”

AJ has heard the expression_‘live life to the fullest’ _ before. It suddenly flashes to his mind now, after Tenn further explains himself, and with it brings a little more clarity.

“Oh…” he muses, and while he remains unsure if all his deepest questions have been answered, he supposes he understands well enough. “I… _ think _ I get it.”

Tenn smiles warmly. “It’s why I try not to get _ too _sad when we lose someone. Because even though we miss them, I know we’ll get to see them again someday.”

Albeit tentatively, AJ returns that smile. “That sounds really nice.”

Nodding, Tenn picks up his colored pencil again. “It’ll be great.”

Then, he passes AJ the blue pencil, a silent invitation to help him finish his picture. AJ smiles brighter as he gratefully accepts it, leaning across the table in order to focus on bringing color to the unfinished skyline. Although Tenn’s beliefs may not be true, not for _ sure _, he can’t admit it’s comforting to think about as he scribbles away against the paper.

Maybe it all _ won’t _be so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> you can view the entire prompt list for this challenge + further details [here](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com/post/188685687800/twdg-writing-challenge-write-a-drabble-every-day). all of my drabbles will also be posted on my personal tumblr ( under the same username ), so always feel free to contact me about anything at all over there! happy writing!!


End file.
